


I still can't decide if I wan't you to xxx tonight...

by Trashgyu777



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashgyu777/pseuds/Trashgyu777
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun had a fight, when the both of them were left all alone Jaehyun's angelic facade suddenly disappeared and who knows what will Taeyong's fate going to be after that.





	I still can't decide if I wan't you to xxx tonight...

I still can't decide if I want you to cum tonight...

 

 

 

It has been a long day, all the members including me are all exhausted for today's schedule. I looked at them one by one with their faces showing either delight that our activities have ended for the day or worn-out. But one person got my attention, as he was neither showing both expressions. I just stared at him just like how hard he is staring at me, and just by his stare it felt as if I am a prey ready to be devoured by this beast.

"Taeyongie hyung..." I never noticed I was this zoned out until Doyoung called me. "Hyung! You're staring too hard at Jaehyun, you are really going to melt him if you continue doing that." he said it to me with a playful smile on his face. Doyoung-ah if only you knew that Jaehyun is the one who is preying on me with his stare.  
"Am I? Hahahaha. Well he better melt cause I want him out of my sight." I didn't mean to sound rude but I also didn't know why I said that, and as I looked into Doyoung's face, he kind of looked awkward after I said that. "Well anyways hyung, me and the others will go back to the dorms now cause we're damn tired, I hope that you and Jaehyun will make out... OOPS! make up fast." Doyoung just casually said that with a smile on his face and winked at me before leaving with the other members.

Urrrgghh that annoying brat, saying those things loudly in front of the members, is he trying to make the members find out about me and Jaehyun? Hmph. He's just jealous cause Jaehyun chose me over him... Anyways, Jaehyun and I didn't had a fight, it was more like a one sided fight in which I was in the wrong, it was because of all the stress built up inside me exploded when he told me something that was not even triggering, and I just suddenly shouted at his face and got angry, and also because of my pride I didn't apologize to him.

"Hyung!" Jaehyun called me and as I face his direction he was slowly closing the door and locked it. Suddenly I felt nervous, I can hear his footsteps as he is walking closer to me. I can't think properly, while he is casually closing the gap between us. I felt blissful, when his soft warm lips touched mine. I just stared at his beautiful preying eyes as his lips parted from mine and with a single smirk that he made... "Taeyong-ah did you think I'd forget what you did to me earlier?" it made me almost forget how to breathe.

 

Jaehyun may seem nice and cute, he may look like an epitome of an angel, but I often forget that demons were once angels. He has this facade that he has hidden well for years from the eyes of the public. Little do they know that he is more into the sadistic stuff that people cannot imagine from him.

"Hmmmmm, my little Taeyongie..." he said while smirking which left me frozen still "You looked like a wild tiger earlier, but now... You look like a kitten left in the rain by his owner." the way he said those sent some chills down my spine. I wanted to say something. I wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry. Pls forgive me. I'm sorry. But I just couldn't find my voice. "Hmmm? Not gonna say anything?" he asked while his voice which is now deep, to which I can sense that he is now angry, is still sending me shivers. "Then I guess my kitten prefers to get punished tonight."  
He suddenly grabbed me in the arm and pushed me into the nearest table, then he forcefully takes my top off, and he just suddenly grabbed my hair to get me back on my feet and have me down on my knees. Next thing I knew he was rubbing my face into his bulge, he suddenly tightened his grip on my hair and raised my head to meet his gaze. "Do you want this? Tell me, do you want it?" Even though it is already clear to him what my answer would be, he still stared at me intently as if waiting for my response. I slightly nodded my head which made him smirk. Oh God, I would die just to see him smirk all day. "Then beg." he said it using his deep voice with an authoritative tone.

"Mmm, please daddy I want it. I want you to give it to me please I'm begging you. I won't be a bad slut anymore I promise. So please give it to me."  
"My darling kitten, tonight I prefer you to call me Sir and do everything as I say." Jaehyun demanded to which I would gladly comply. "Yes Sir, I will be a good kitty for you. I will do everything you ask me to."

"Hmmm very well... Now you can take off my pants and start sucking me off." With no time to waste I started taking of Jaehyun's belt then pants off, as I took his pants, I can see that he is already hard. His hard cock made my mouth water, how I missed his cock deep inside me, and how I missed his cock inside my mouth. As I started sucking him off, I can hear him starting to moan. "Oh god! Taeyong-ah I really missed your tongue playing with my cock." he seductively said in between his moans. It's been so long since Jaehyun and I did it, and maybe because of that he couldn't wait and pushed his cock deeper inside my mouth, giving me a deepthroat and me concentrating not to gag too much. He thrusts fast and deep and then he takes his huge cock out fully and pushes it deep inside again, just like a cycle he does it repeatedly until he can't take it anymore.

He stood me up, took off my pants and boxers, made me face to the direction of the table and made me bend there. He suddenly grabbed both of my arms and put it behind me and tied it using his handkerchief.

"Oh god Taeyong I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna fuck you hard tonight." he then reached his one hand in front of my face "Spit" and demanded. I spit on his hand "Very good little kitty." and used it instead of a lubricant. Slowly, Jaehyun is inserting his cock inside me. I can't stop myself from moaning because it feels too good and too huge. "Ahh!" I suddenly shouted because I can't take it anymore he's filling me too much, if he pushes it in more I think I'm gonna lose my sanity. "Hmm? It's only halfway in and you're already crying?" he said with an unamused tone.  
"It's too huge."  
"Too huge what?" he said continuing with his unamused tone  
"Too huge sir, you're filling me up too much, you're making me crazy sir." Even though I told him that, he still pushed his cock all the way in inside. A tear fell from my eye, yes it was painful but yet it also felt pleasurable.  
He then started moving which now turned into thrusts, "Do you think I care what you feel right now? After shouting in front of my face earlier, I think you deserve this punishment you slut!" He untied the handkerchief that was wrapped around my hands and continued thrusting into me. I just couldn't stop my moans from his deep and hard thrusts. He is making me into a moaning mess, his moaning mess. Then he turned me around, and now we're face to face "Spread your legs." I spread my legs "Wider" I spread my legs for him wider. "My little kitten, i know that you're flexible, spread it more so that i can stretch your asshole." I spread it really wide for him, so that he can say that I'm such a good kitten. "Good kitten, I love kittens that listen very well. So here is your reward."  
He inserted his cock again inside me but more gentle this time, when it was fully inside, he started going hard which made me into a moaning mess again. Both of us were moaning, only our voices are heard inside this silent room, good thing this room is one of the soundproof rooms in the company or else both of us would be in great trouble. Aside from our moans, skin slapping sounds can be heard, he thrust in too fast and too deep. It's making me lose my mind. Every second, every thrust, is making me crazy.  
He suddenly pulled it out and put his cock inside my mouth and his hands starting to stroke on my cock. "I still haven't forgiven you yet. And as for your punishment... I still can't decide if I want you to cum tonight."

He then suddenly tightened his grip on my cock and continued on stroking it. "Hmmmm, what do you think little kitty?" my moans got louder because of his grip and I'm almost cumming.

"Please let me cum sir, I promise I'll be a good kitty from now on."  
"Okay, but not yet... You should wait for me to cum, I want us to cum together."  
I don't know why, even though I'm about to cum but I like how he is handling me rough, he might even already know that I'm already cumming. With a few thrusts deep inside my mouth "I'm gonna cum Taeyong-ah, you can cum now too."

The both of us climaxed together. 

After our hot and hard make out session we just laid on the floor in each others arms, and how I'd give everything so that a moment like this would last. Then I noticed that Jaehyun was staring at me "You know I really was hurt when you shouted at me earlier." he said to me with sad eyes. "I'm really sorry about that, I promise next time I won't shout anymore." 

"Then that's okay with me." he then gave me a long kiss on the forehead and both of us remained there for a while before going back to the dorms where we know that Doyoung is silently and quietly waiting for us to arrive so that he can tease me again.


End file.
